


Red

by JkWriter



Category: Reimei no Arcana | Dawn of the Arcana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the color of her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Our time together was short,  
  
Yet you brought me years of happiness.  
  
Our time together was long,  
  
But the ending was filled with tears.  
  
You swore to me you'd hate him,  
  
That you wouldn't let him deceive you.  
  
You swore to me allegiance,  
  
At least until he gained your trust.  
  
I can't say I didn't warn you,  
  
Of the man he must have been.  
  
I can't say I didn't fight for you,  
  
Because if I did it'd be a sin.  
  
I only wanted to protect you,  
  
But in this world my wish is thin.  
  
Now you're lying down,  
  
In a puddle of red,  
  
Just like the dress you used to wear.  
  
I always thought the color was lovely,  
  
But you only saw the blood.  
  
You saw only the negatives,  
  
Especially, those of your hair.

  



End file.
